Michael O'Neill
Michael O'Neill est un acteur américain. Biographie Michael O'Neill est diplômé de l'Université d'Auburn en 1974. Avec une carrière qui s'étend sur trois décennies, il a souvent interprété des représentants de la loi ou des officiers de haut rang. Il est particulièrement connu pour son rôle de l'agent spécial Ron Butterfield, membre du Secret Service et chef de la sécurité du Président Josiah Bartlet, dans À la Maison-Blanche (The West Wing). Il a également joué le rôle de Richard Walsh, directeur administratif du Counter Terrorist Unit dans les deux premiers épisodes de 24 heures chrono (24). Il a aussi interprété le Sergent-Major Ron Cheals dans la série d'action The Unit : Commando d'élite (The Unit). Filmographie Cinéma *1981 : Le Fantôme de Milburn (Ghost Story) de John Irvin : Churchill *1989 : Mélodie pour un meurtre : Raymond Brown *1990 : H.E.L.P. (1 épisode, « Are You There, Alpha Centauri? ») : Cabot *1992 : The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag, d'Allan Moyle : Jergens *1992 : Jennifer 8 (Jennifer Eight) : Angelo Serato *1992 : Lorenzo (Lorenzo's Oil) de George Miller : psychologue d'école *1995 : Pilleurs d'épave : Jon Jordan *1996 : The Sunchaser de Michael Cimino : Agent Moreland *1998 : Standoff : gourou (voix) *1998 : Dancer, Texas Pop. 81 : M. Lusk *1999 : Mod Squad : Détective Carl Greene *2000 : La Légende de Bagger Vance : O.B. Keeler *2000 : Traffic de Steven Soderbergh : Lawyer Rodman *2002 : The Board Room : Walters *2003 : Dreamcatcher : Général Matheson *2003 : Seabiscuit : M. Pollard *2003 : Secondhand Lions : Ralph *2004 : De pères en fils (Around the Bend) de Jordan Roberts : Cowboy *2007 : Transformers de Michael Bay : Tom Banacheck *2007 : Crazy : Ralph Christianson *2010 : Green Zone : Colonel Bethel *2011 : J. Edgar de Clint Eastwood : un membre du Congrès *2013 : Dallas Buyers Club de Jean-Marc Vallée : Richard Barkley Télévision *1992 : La Loi de Los Angeles (L.A. Law) (1 épisode, My Friend Flicker, 1992) *1993 : For Their Own Good : Clark Thompson *1993 : Victim of Love: The Shannon Mohr Story : Dick Britton *1994 : Blind Justice : Spencer Heyman *1994 : Un drôle de shérif (Picket Fences) (1 épisode, System Down) : Juror *1994 : Beyond Betrayal : Ray Pasquerello *1994 : On Trial : lui-même *1995 : Awake to Danger : Detective Brickman *1995 : Des jours et des vies (2 épisodes) : Father Jansen *1995 : One West Waikiki (1 épisode, Manpower) *1996 : Norma Jean & Marilyn : M. Kimmel *1996 : The Cape (1 épisode, The Need to Know) : Keith Mason *1997 : Le Caméléon (1 épisode, The Better Part of Valor) : Captain Harrigan *1997 : Millennium (1 épisode, Covenant) : County Prosecutor Calvin Smith *1997 : Orleans (1 épisode, Luther's Temptation) : *1997 : Shining (épisode 2) mini-série : Dr Daniel Edwards *1998 : Host *1998 : X-Files : Aux frontières du réel (1 épisode, Poursuite) : le capitaine de la police *1999 : A.T.F. : A.T.F. Assistant Director Ben Walker *1999 : Roswell (1 épisode, The Morning After) : Phillip Evans *1999 : JAG (2 épisodes, Shakedown et Fair Winds and Following Seas) : Cmdr. Bradley / Maj. Gen. Harold Rossing *1999 : À la Maison-Blanche (16 épisodes) : Secret Service Agent Ron Butterfield *2000 : Chicago Hope : La Vie à tout prix (Chicago Hope) (1 épisode, Everybody's Special at Chicago Hope) : Bill Wyzinski *2001 : New York Police Blues (1 épisode, "Peeping Tommy") : Capitaine Chuck Dowling *2001 : Diagnostic : Meurtre (1 épisode, "No Good Deed") : Sheriff Buck O'Hara 24 24 (2 épisodes, "12:00 a.m.-1:00 a.m." and "1:00 a.m.-2:00 a.m.") : Richard Walsh *2001 : Boston Public (4 épisodes, "Chapter Twenty-Four", "Chapter Twenty-Seven", "Chapter Twenty-Eight" and "Chapter Thirty-One") : Dr. Bernard Colbert *2002 : Ally McBeal (1 épisode, "All of Me") : Dr Colbert *2002 : FBI : Portés disparus (1 épisode, "Silent Partner") : Thomas Shannon *2003 : Hôpital San Francisco (1 épisode, "Breathless") *2003 : La Caravane de l'étrange (1 épisode, "Tipton") : Shérif Lyle Donovan *2003 : The Practice (1 épisode, "Police State") : Juge Robert Temple *2003 : American Crime : Shérif Smyth *2003 : Amy (1 épisode, "My Little Runaway") : D.A. Dave Sherman *2003 : Crossing Jord (1 épisode, "Out of Sight") : Chris Benz *2004 : LAX (1 épisode, "Unscheduled Arrivals") : Alonso Mathews *2005 : Boston Justice (1 épisode, "It Girls and Beyond") : Dr Robert McLean *2005 : Cold Case (1 épisode, "Revolution") : Warren Cousins *2005 : Urgences (ER) (1 épisode, "Here and There") : Col. Ken Kilner *2005 : Commander in Chief (2 épisodes, "First Strike" and "First Scandal") : Congressman Wilcox *2006 : Close to Home (1 épisode, "The Rapist Next Door") : Don Wheeler *2006 : 3 Lbs (1 épisode, "Lost for Words") : James Wills *2006 : The Nine (3 épisodes, "Pilot", "Heroes Welcome" and "The Inside Man") : Pete Burton *2007 : Retour à Lincoln Heights (Lincoln Heights) (1 épisode, "Suspicion") : Captain *2007 : The Unit (6 épisodes, "First Responders", "Dedication", "SERE", "Exposure", "Off the Meter" and "Paradise Lost") : Ron Cheals *2007 : K-Ville (1 épisode, "Critical Mass") : Père Dennehy *2007 : Esprits criminels (1 épisode, "About Face") : Détective Yarbough *2008 : Women's Murder Club (1 épisode, "Never Tell") : FBI Agent Ted Thorne *2008 : A Quiet Little Marriage : Bruce *2008 : Mentalist (1 épisode, "Redwood") : Shérif Nelson *2008 : Prison Break (2 épisodes, "Shut Down" and "Selfless") : Herb Stanton *2008 : Leverage (1 épisode, "Le coup du braquage") : juge Roy *2010 : Grey's Anatomy (4 épisodes, "Avec ou sans enfant ?", "À fleur de peau", "Je l'aime..." et "...Je l'aimais") : Gary Clark *2011 - 2012 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Riley McCallister (épisodes 8x08, 8x09 et 9x14) *2013-2014 : Bates Motel : Nick Ford *2014 : Extant : Alvin Sparks en:Michael O'Neill Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy